


Happy New Years!

by MGirl112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Post-Zayn One Direction, some niam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl112/pseuds/MGirl112
Summary: Liam, Harry, Niall, and Harry gather together at Louis' to celebrate New Years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this story is set as if Niall didn't just kick ass on T.V. XD #NiallRockinEve

"45 minutes!" Niall exclaimed, raising his glass. The four cheered.

"I can't believe it's about to be 2017," Louis gaped. Liam, Harry, and Niall agreed. "It's been a crazy year, lads."

The four boys had gathered at Louis' new house in LA to celebrate New Year's Eve. They'd been having so much fun reliving and remembering their favorite moments of that year, what they'd all been doing solo, getting tipsy with the good champagne.

It was currently 11:30 p.m. and the boys were getting ready for the big countdown. Niall had started to strum a few chords on his acoustic guitar he had brought with him, and eventually they had decided to sing a few of their favorite old songs to bring back memories.

********  
_"Won't you stay till the A.M."_  
_"All my favorite conversations"_  
_"Always Made in the A.M."_  
_"Cause we don't know what we're saying"_

 _"We're just swimming 'round in our glasses"_  
_"And talkin' out of our asses"_  
_"Like we're all gonna make it"_  
_"Yeah, yeah"_

_********_

_"But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms"_  
_"And if you like having secret little rendezvous"_  
_"If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do"_  
_"Baby I'm perfect"  
"Baby I'm perfect for you..."_

_********_

_"All my life, you stood by me"_  
_"When no one else was ever behind me"_  
_"All these lights, they can't blind me"  
"With you're love,"_

 _"Nobody can drag me DOWN!"_ Harry sang out loud.

Niall, Liam, and Louis smiled at him. _"Nobody, nobody"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Nobody can drag me down, yeah"_

_"Nobody, nobody"_ Louis called.

 _"Nobody can drag me do-oo-oo-ooo-own!"_ Harry belted, his beautiful voice ringing throughout the floor.

The three clapped admiringly. "Amazing. Every time," Liam laughed.

"A'Thank you," Harry bowed, chuckling. "It sounds much better live," he joked.

Louis laughed. "Oh, boy. We've had plenty of interesting live performances the last few years, haven't we?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Niall sighed, happily. "I still remember performing 'Torn' for the first time at the Judge's House. Way back when..."

The lads sighed reminiscently. "Oh yeah. Things were much different back then, weren't they?" Liam said. They all nodded.

"Yeah, for one, there were five of us," Louis commented. After a few seconds, he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. Anyways...."

"I remember trying to teach Louis the song five minutes before performance time," Harry said. "Because you barely knew it," he joked, poking the blushing lad in the shoulder.

"It's only because I had just gotten back from the Emergency Room, mind you," he pouted. "Because I was stabbed in the foot by a... whatever it was, I don't even remember."

"Sea urchin," Liam corrected. "It was a sea urchin, Lou."

"Geez, Lewis. I think you're gettin' a bit old," Niall joked. "Can't even remember moments from a couple years ago. Pity, pity."

Louis scoffed. "Shut up. Bloody wanker," he frowned . "You know I hate it when you guys joke about that," he muttered irritably.

Harry pouted. "Sorry Lou, baby," he leaned down and kissed Louis on the cheek, which Louis graciously returned.

Liam made an over dramatic gagging noise in the background. "You guys are so disgustingly sweet it's sickening."

Niall shushed him harshly. "Shut up, Liam! My ship is sailing high, and I'm not letting you sink it with your hurtful comments!"

Louis nodded, taking his lips away from Harry's face for only a moment. "What he said," he commented, pointing to Niall.

"Seriously though, guys. Why don't you leave it 'till midnight," Niall laughed.

Harry pouted. "Okayy," he whined. He and Louis dramatically pulled apart, pretending to wipe away stray teardrops from their cheeks.

Liam chuckled. "You guys are adorable."

"Agreed," Niall nodded. "So, what are your guys' New Years Resolutions? Mine is probably to write the best I possibly can on my new coming album."

Louis scoffed jokingly. "Product placement? That's low..." he laughed. Niall hit him in the shoulder. "Shut up, _Lewis_."

"Anyways," Liam laughed. "My New Year's Resolution is... I think to pick up a new instrument." The others nodded. "I mean, I've played a small bit of guitar, but I'm not the best. I might try piano. Or maybe even harmonica, I don't know."

"Nice," Louis nodded. "I... I think I know what mine is, but... I'm not quite sure about it yet," he shrugged.

"What is it, Mate?" Niall asked.

Louis looked down, fumbling with his hands in his lap. "It's, um..."

"C'mon, what is it, Love?" Harry asked. Louis averted his gaze, raising it upward at Harry, his eyes hopeful.

"To...To come out would be nice," he said quietly. Liam and Niall stared compassionately, however neither saying a single word.

"Oh, LouBear," Harry pulled his loved one close into an embrace. Louis said nothing, a frown upon his lips, slightly pouting. "Soon, baby. Soon. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Louis mumbled into his chest. "I'm just so tired of waiting."

"I know, baby. I am too," Harry nodded. "But we just have to wait for the right time. And hopefully I think it will be soon. I have a feeling."

Louis scoffed. "What a feeling," he joked, slightly frowning still.

The two held each other close for a slow minute or two. Liam and Niall had left to get more champagne, deciding to let the couple have a moment alone together.

They didn't say anything. Instead, only holding one another, only in each other's presence.

After they had decided it had been quite long enough, Niall and Liam returned with four sparkling champagne glasses in their hands, which Louis and Harry took gratefully. A minute or two went by where no one said a word. The only sounds heard were a couple sips coming from the lads, and a quiet clap of fireworks from miles away.

"Hey Niall," Louis finally spoke up, breaking the long silence. "What time is it?"

Niall checked his phone, then gasping, his eyes widening dramatically. "Guys, its almost 12!"

They whipped their heads in his direction. "Wait, _what_?" Louis exclaimed.

"Niall, what time is it?" Liam asked, excitedly.

"It's 11:58, guys!" He declared. "If you're going to get that New Years kiss, now would be the time to decide!" He joked.

Harry and Louis snatched their heads aside, looking directly at one another. They grinned, knowingly.

"Alright, we get it, guys. Break it up-"

"11: 59!!" Niall shouted out, interrupting Liam mid-sentence. "Turn on the T.V.! I wanna watch the ball drop!"

Louis fumbled around for the remote, switching to the right channel right away.

The T.V. blared with cheers coming for New York, live on television. The camera focused on the brightly neon ball.

"It's about to happen, boys!" Liam exclaimed.

**_10..._ **

Louis and Harry looked at one another excitedly...

**_9..._ **

Liam and Niall looked at one another excitedly...

**_8..._ **

Harry and Louis cupped one another' hands together...

**_7..._ **

Harry's hand wrapped around Louis' waist...

**_6..._ **

Louis' hands held around Harry's neck...

**_5..._ **

They came to the same level, moving in close...

**_4..._ **

They smiled widely, and excitedly...

**_3..._ **

They leaned in...

**_2..._ **

They felt each other's heavy breaths on one another...

**_1..._ **

They leaned in, and...!

**_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"_ **

Niall and Liam pulled their lips apart from their own passionate kiss. Niall was stunned. "Sorry, Ni. Couldn't help myself," Liam panted.

"I'm pleasantly surprised," Niall smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Louis and Harry stared at them shocked, having just pulled apart from _their_ kiss.

Liam smirked. "What? You thought you were the only two getting a New Year's kiss?" He asked, raising an eyebrow amusedly.

Harry's mouth gaped open. Louis, however, had a different reaction.

"I KNEW IT! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew you guys were gay as _fuck_!" He danced around in place, grinning like a madman.

Liam, Niall, and Harry laughed out loud.

"Actually, its _Bi_ ," Liam corrected. "And _Pan_!" Niall piped in.

"Either way," Louis shrugged. "You guys are fucking _adorable_!"

Harry nodded. "I approve."

Liam and Niall blushed in response, looking at each other. They chuckled.

"Cheers, lads!" Niall raised his glass of champagne.

"Cheers!" They exclaimed, clinking their glasses together in a toast.

"Welcome to 2017."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, guys! I'm honestly surprised that I was able to crank this out on time. XO Sorry if it sucks!


End file.
